Step Up 4 Life!
by preciola1213
Summary: Frankie and the crew have finally settled back down to normal life. But normal didn't last for long. And peace doesn't stay any longer. Another major dance battle has came into view but guess who's in the competion this time? R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Step Up loving pips! I'm back and ready with a sequel of the other story _Step Up 3 My way!_ Please read the first one so you don't get confused. So get yourself comfortable as we get this sequel started!

Prologue

It had been a year since the whole commotion with the Samurais, World Jam and...Eli D and Bruce. Funnily enough, they had kept their word and we haven't heard or seen them since.

Everything is going well now because we got the vault back and the club downstairs has really taken off! More income has entered and we've all taken up jobs to help support the vault and us. So everybody is happy and I know Luke will be too when he gets back from L.A.

Dancing stil reigns in the vault and will never be abandoned. No major dance battles had happened over the last year so there had been no competition to keep us busy.

My relationship with Moose...Well let's just say that we've getting along quiet well and taking things slow. Yeah, we hold hands...kiss and...Alright I have to stop, I'm blushing! And I never blush...

Never mind.

ANYWAY...Things are really looking up for us and taking a turn for the better. I can finally smile and walk around NYC without worrying about Eli D, Bruce or BOTH jumping out of some alley and kidnapping me...again.

But...

I keep on having this weird feeling like something bad is going to happen.

Should I be worried?

I don't know but I know Eli D and Bruce are going to be involved...one way or another.

Well...we'll just see what happens.

Wish me luck.

Oh and by the way...

My name is Frankie and I'm a proud member of the Pirates.

* * *

><p>Okay, I have now started the long awaited sequel and I hope u guys enjoy it like you enjoyed the first one. I'd like to thank Shania Wolf for showing me some of her OCs and I will be using them. Hope u enjoy the sequel!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey dudes! Sorry I haven't updated for quite a while. I've been in boarding school so it's kinda hard to find times to write. So here we go, enjoy!

Chapter 1

Francesca Layton walked down the streets of New York City with a confident stride in her steps. She looked awesome today, decked out in black skinny jeans, a slightly baggy purple top and green converse high tops. A smile graced her face as she turned a corner and stepped into a grocer. It had been a year since all the trouble of the World Jam, kidnappings and….Eli D and Bruce. Frankie shivered slightly as she thought of the two names as she picked up a Tango and Pepsi. Everything seemed so peaceful and just….better.

Her family had been doing well ever since and her father had earned himself an excellent job in an office the pay was good. Her mother had gotten so much better and was now looking for a job herself, ignoring the complaints from her, John and Max. Max…

Frankie smiled slightly as she thought of her younger brother. Max had finally gotten back into school and after seeing his big sis dance on stage, he wanted to become a dancer too. So the crew would sometimes have him over and teach him moves, he was learning fast. Her relationship with Moose was fantastic, the crew and her were still tight as family and the world seemed normal…once again.

Frankie picked up a few more drinks and a big packet of Cheetos then paid at the casher. After collecting her load, she headed off to her home…..the vault.

"Hey dudes! I'm home!" she shouted as she entered the warehouse and made her way into the kitchen. "Frankie! Nice to see ya. Where's my drink?" Jackal said with a grin. Frankie raised an eyebrow and tossed him a coke, purposely over his head. "Whatever happened to please?" Frankie said with a smirk. "Yeah, Jack. Gimme gimme never gets!" Shania said with smile as she entered the room.

"Woman, that was not nice." Jackal said with a frown but leaped off the table to get his drink anyway. Frankie hugged Shania and said"Hey Shany. How's you?" Shania shrugged and said" Ahh, I've been good. Been stuck with this idiot all day." Jackal narrowed his eyes then said" Make fun of me now but you wish you could have this." To confirm this, he started to shake his ass in front of them. Frankie went into hysterics as Shania shook her head in shame for him but amusement evident in her eyes.

"Bye girls!" he said after he finished and went off into his room he shared with the rest of the Ticks. "Poor guy. He must be lonely." Frankie said with a smile as she sat down on a chair. Shania looked at her with a raised eyebrow and said" Yep, he's lonely." Frankie laughed as she looked at Shania.

Shania Wolf was shy 5'2 girl. She had bright cherry red haired which was always up and grey eyes which always seemed to analyses her surroundings. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts, a tight tank top with a blue crop top over it and black and white Nike airs. They had found Shania one day, dancing near the train station after 3 months of Luke's departure. She had lots of talent and seemed to know what she was doing but there was one problem. She was not confident with her moves which made them sloppy instead of sharp. The crew knew she had skill so they went up to her and asked her to join the crew which she did. After 2 weeks with the Pirates, she was becoming a pirate herself, laughing, dancing and joking around with the guys. Frankie's eyes softened as she looked at the girl. "She's almost like…me. Well, except without the dramatic storyline." Shania turned to look at Frankie and asked" Hey Franks, you okay?" Frankie shook her head and said" Yeah…I'm fine. So where're the others?" Shania took a seat and started listing" Well, the twins and Vladd are with Jason and Tom in Central Park looking for talent and of course, wreaking havoc , Anala, Grace and Kelly are shopping and Moose is with Fly, Smiles, Monster and Hair at Kido's arcade."

Frankie nodded and then asked" What about you?" Shania shrugged and said" Well, just been practicing in case any other World Jams come up." Frankie grinned at this as she looked into her plastic bag and pulled out a tango and Mountain drew, passing the green drink to Shany. "What about you? How goes it?"

Frankie remained quiet for a few seconds and went" I saw my family today. They're good. Did a bit of work at school then came here to see you crazy people." Shania laughed and said happily" Well, since you're here, why don't we dance a little bit?" Frankie smirked and said" It's on!"

The two girls made their way to the stereo room and Shania put on _Sexy And I Know It_ by LMFAO and the two danced it out. To be honest, it wasn't serious dancing, it was just….fun and messing about dancing. The lyrics flooded out of their mouths as they danced and the music was so loud that they didn't notice Moose, Jason, Tom and the twins come in. The boys moved a bit to the music and watched in amusement at the two girls.

Moose watched in extra amusement as he watched his girlfriend dance around the room, happy and carefree. Which he hadn't seen in a long time and it made him smile…but all good things must come to an end. Moose looked at the rest of the boys and hushed them as he started to sneak up on Frankie.

Frankie, on the other hand was having the time on her life until she felt a pair of cold hands come to her waist and a whisper in her ear. "_I'm sexy and I know it." _A kiss fell on her neck and then a scream erupted from her lips as she felt herself being lifted and spun around. Everybody else laughed hard as they watched as a grinning Moose spin Frankie around who had a look of surprise, happiness and slight terror on her face.

Once Frankie was set down, she turned around quickly and pushed the laughing boy slightly. "Moose!" Frankie shouted with a smile and Moose chuckled.

"Hey, but you got to love me, right?" He said with open arms. Frankie stared at him for a minute then smiled and said" Unfortunately, I do." Then she entered his arms which wrapped around her in a tight hug.

Shania smiled at the couple and said to Jason" How was the park?" Jason sighed and said" We found some pretty good talent but not good enough." Martin nodded in agreement and said" Yeah, not as good as Shania." Shania blushed slightly at that. "But we're going back there in two days so we could find someone then." Tom said as he entered the kitchen. "Patience is key. But sometimes that key doesn't fit." Facundo said, his brother nodded then said something in Spanish.

They all looked at him confused for a bit then Facundo rolled his eyes and said" I know what I'm saying though." They grinned and Shania got attacked by Moose. "SHANY!" He said happily as he grabbed her and she laughed. The two entered conversation as the rest of the crew started the fill in the house and the real fun began.

The vault wasn't grand or perfect….But it was a dancing home to Frankie and a dancing family.

It was home sweet dancing home.

* * *

><p>There we go! Second Chapter done! Hoped u enjoyed it and Oh Shania? Who do you want to be paired with? Or do you wanna be solo? Just asking. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter 3!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back and wrote this wonderful chapter for you guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Soon the crew had settled down and everyone had moved from different sections of the warehouse into the screening room. "Okay, so what's on tonight?" Jason asked excitedly as he rubbed his hands together. Kelly reached over to where the case was and looked at it. Then frowned and said" Night of Terror 1." All the girls groaned as the boys whooped and high fived each other.

"Guys, seriously? I thought we we're going to pick something we ALL enjoyed." Shania said with a frown as she emphasized the word all. Tommy nodded and picked up the case. "It is something we'll all enjoy. See look. It has blood, guts, gore….and romance." He finished with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Facundo and Martin and the Ticks laughed as Vladd raised an eyebrow in amusement.

Frankie took the DVD out of Tommy hands and checked it out. All the girls looked at her to see if she approved of the movie….she would lead to them to freedom. The boys looked at her to see if she disapproved the movie…..she would lead them to hell. Moose came to stand behind and also checked it out. It was all down to the couple.

There was a silence until Frankie handed the movie to Moose and Moose immediately understood what she wanted to do. The other crew members looked at the couple in confusion until Frankie spoke up. "So I guess we can't watch the movie." The boys groaned as the girls whooped in victory. "Why not?" Mike wailed. Moose opened the case and then they all saw why. "The case is empty. Did you stop to look at the case?" "Nope." Jackal said as he took the case from Moose's hands then said" I'm gonna look for another movie." Shania stood up and said" I'm going too so he doesn't mess up." As soon as Jackal heard this, he sprinted towards Luke's room with Shania after him.

The rest of the crew laughed hard as they heard Shania and Jackal argue. Jacob sighed with smile and said" Those two…..always at each other." Anala rolled her eyes and said" You can say that again." Grace then brought up an important question" So…what's for din dins?" Kenny shrugged and said" I was thinking Chinese?" Tommy nodded in agreement and said" Oh, yeah. That would be awesome…" Vladd shook his head and said" That's only because you love Chinese." The whole crew went into a conversation about what to order as a Saturday treat as Frankie and Moose looked at them in amusement.

"You think they know we already ordered pizza?" Frankie said as she looked at Moose with a grin. He grinned back and said" No, let them argue. It's quite entertaining." Frankie giggled as she slapped his arm slightly and said" By the way, I got a letter back from Luke. He said he coming back in 3 days." Hearing what Frankie had said, the crew turned to her as Moose looked at her, surprised. "What…Luke is coming back?" Moose asked, not quite sure of what he heard. "So soon?" Martin asked, surprised as well. Frankie nodded and replied" Yeah. He said that filming school was a blast and he met some really cool people. They're also great dancers, he says."

"Cool! So maybe he'll come back with them and they can show us what they got!" Jason said once again excited. "No more going back to the park." Tommy said, satisfy with how things were going. "We'll have a good night's sleep tonight, Martin." Facundo said with a grin. "I hear ya." His twin brother replied.

"Well, everything is going well. Luke's coming back in 3 days. Best news I've heard in a while." Jacob said as they all seemed to nod in agreement. Frankie leaned into Moose as he wrapped his arms around her, it felt good just to in his arms for a minute. Come to think of it, she had never really had any quality time with Moose because of all the work they had to get done. Well, except the hugs and the pecks on the cheek and few kisses but except for that….they have never really…

"Frankie, you okay?" the caring voice of Moose sounded through her ears. Frankie snapped out of her daze and saw the rest of the crew grin at her. Kelly's smile widened as she said" Wow, I've never seen you this red before." Mike wiggled his eyebrows and said" Thinking of inappropriate things to do with Moose?" At this point, she felt the heat rush to her face as she stood in front of a giant fire and the crew busted out in laughter. Moose's arms tightened around her waist as his face rested on her shoulder. "Guys, chillax. I mean if Frankie wants to think rude things, its fine. But she does know that it can happen in reality." The crew laughed even harder as Frankie went as pink as she could and felt Moose's chest vibrate against her back as he laughed.

"You all have perverted minds!" Frankie shouted as the crew's laughter slowed down and became a row of chuckles and giggles. "Aw, Franks, we only joke." Anala said with smile as she came forward and stroked her hair. Frankie, grateful that the heat was down, smiled and said" I know….you guys are all idiots." Martin and Facundo grinned and said" But we're your idiots!" Frankie winked at them then brought an important question. "Guys, where's Shania and Jackal?" Moose then caught on and said" Yeah, they were supposed to be back by now." Mike's face took a shocked expression and said" You don't think she killed him, do you?"

Everyone turned to look at Mike with raised eyebrows then Anala said" Look I know that they hate each other but I don't think the hate is that bad." Mike then shrugged and answered" But it could be a possibility." Frankie turned her head and glanced at the room Shania and Jackal disappeared into. Slowly she removed Moose's arms from her and made her way into Luke's room. The crew watched as the orange haired girl entered and disappeared.

As Frankie walked in, she saw Jackal and Shania standing there silently and when she stood beside them, Jackal turned to her and said in whisper" Frankie, someone's in the vault." When he said those words, there was a loud smashed and the three dancers turned quickly and ran to see what happened. When they reached the screening room, they saw Grace, Kelly, and Anala. "Where are the guys?" Shania asked worriedly. Stress was staring to get to her as she began fidgeting and playing with the hem of her shirt. Kelly shook her head as she replied" I don't know. The guys took off in that direction when the loud smash came." Jackal looked at Frankie as Frankie felt her heart beating fast. Her hands began to sweat as her eyes looked around worriedly.

It could be them, could it?

But they promised to leave her alone and disappear.

Having to know what was going on; she raced to the destination of the smash, the voices of her friends calling her. Arriving to the room; her room, she saw all the guys gather there. Not noticing her come in, the guys continued their conversation. "Dude, but we have to tell her! If we don't then what if they do something drastic?" Jason voice boomed all over the room. "Jason's got a point. We don't want to lose her again." Jacob's more quit voice came in. "I know….but….I just….she looks so happy now and telling her…" Moose's now small tone, his once loud and laughing tone…now gone. Martin sighed and said" I know, it makes us all happy but what's worse? Her unaware of what could happen or letting her know what's on?" Moose stayed silent and Frankie's arms itched to be around him to comfort him, to tell him that whatever's happen will be okay. But the words which Jason spoke shocked her.

"Guys, it seems that Eli D and Bruce are back."

Frankie's green eyes widened as memories flashed into her mind. Eli D and Bruce's faces appeared in her mind as memories of the kidnappings, the feeling of living in fear. Remembering these scenes, she slowly moved back, her footsteps louder.

Moose turned around and looked at her, seeing the fright in her eyes. "Frankie…" Moose said unsure as he made his way towards her.

Frankie's back pressed against the wall and then all of a sudden, she remembered the gun shot and a sudden and sharp pain went to the scar of the bullet. Frankie screamed, falling down to the floor as Moose and the rest crowed around her.

"Frankie! Frankie, you okay? Frankie!" Moose shouted scared, trying to reach the falling girl.

Frankie's eyes closed as she slowly disappeared. Tears fell from her eyes as she laid there unconscious and her friends tried to wake her.

Eli D and Bruce have come back and now…..

Something bad was going to happen…

She could feel it….

She knew it…

* * *

><p>Soooo…..ending on a serious and weird yet scaring note. Hope you enjoyed that fun yet suspenseful chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a while…I've been busying lately in Boarding school! It's fun….sometimes…. Stay tuned for the next chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Yo dudes! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I've just been busy with school and everything that when I try to write, I'm so tired! But now, I'm out of boarding school for spring break and I'm all yours! Now let's get back to where we left off!

Chapter 4

"_We're coming for you, Frankie…."_

"_We're coming to get you…"_

"_For revenge….."_

"_For the trouble you have caused…."_

"_To harm you and hurt you…."_

"_WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"_

Green eyes flickered opened as Frankie automatically shot up on her bed, breathing heavily. Her heart was racing fast and her head was pounding through her skull. Immediately, a hand went to her head, holding it as the pain surged through her head. As her breathing slowed down, she hugged her knees and rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself. This was something she used to do when Bruce and Eli D kidnapped her, the rocking motion made her feel somewhat calm and safe. Bruce…Eli D…the voices in her head that threatened her…..it sounded so real…

"_We're coming to get you…."_

Frankie clamped her hands over ears, her rocking increasing speed, her breathing getting heavier again. She felt her eyes go moist as she remembered the voices over and over again. "No, get out of my head!" she thought with anger as the hands on her ears tightened, trying to escape the noise.

"_We're coming; Frankie…..and we're coming fast….coming to get you and your precious little crew…..and when we come….."_

That's it, Frankie had enough. She got out of bed and raced to the nearest window. "Bruce and Eli D! If you hear then you better listen! I've had enough! You will not come and harm me and my friends, you hear me? I will make sure that you will never ruin me again!" she shouted loudly in fury, the control in her had disappeared. Frankie, all of sudden slumped to the ground, losing feeling in her legs and raised her head as her friends hurried in. "Frankie, you okay?" Moose asked worriedly as he knelt down next to her. Frankie locked eyes with him as he looked back. Those dark brown eyes were so comforting and good to see. She suddenly hugged him tightly, making him stumble a bit but hugged her back. Her eyes closed and she smiled at the warmth and almost laughed when she heard the crew anxious and asking her questions.

"Frankie, we heard you shouting outside! Are you sure you're okay?" Jackal asked. Kenny and Mike shook their heads, sighing. They knew he meant well but the way he said it…..

Frankie couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed silently into Moose's shoulder. The crew gave Moose a questioning look but all he did was shrug. He pulled her back so he could look into her green eyes. Smiling down at her, he brushed a strand of hair from her face and asked her again" Frankie….you okay?" The whole crew waited for an answer as the girl kept quiet…not saying anything until she sighed and said" Guys, I've had enough of Bruce and Eli D." Jason snorted and said" You don't think we have?" Facundo nodded and said" Yeah, I mean it's scary to think that one day, they'll kidnap you and never bring you back." The crew nodded in agreement, sad and worry evident on their faces.

Beside her, she felt Moose's grip on her tighten and then something hit her. Something that she hadn't noticed during the last time the two crooks appeared. The crew….they were worried about her. Of course, she knew they were worried the other time but now she was just realizing it. "You guys….are worried about me?" she asked, her voice hoarse from the screaming. Anala rolled her eyes and said" Of course, you moron. We're like family." Vladd nodded with a smile and said" A big messed up family." "Uh huh." Jason and Tommy said together. Frankie's eyes widened and she said softly" But I bring you so much trouble…I mean…" Kelly dismisses her with a wave of her hand and said" Yeah, yeah, yeah, we know. But we all have our own problems and we help each other through them."

"Just because you have a problem, we're not going to abandon you." Tommy said with a smile. "Hey, we may not have something to say, but we're here for you too." Kenny said as the twins and Mike nodded. "We love you…you're our baby girl." Grace said with a grin and Frankie smiled at her. "Plus, you have your hot boyfriend to take care of ya!" Mike said smiling as he patted Moose on the back. The crew couldn't help but laugh as they saw the couple blush. "Yeah, Franks. You also have your family. Sue, John, little Maxie." Moose said with a growing grin. Frankie laughed as he said her brother's nickname. "You know he will kill you if he was here right now." Moose looked at her with fake shock and said" Kill me? But it would be so mean, leaving you here all by yourself, while I'll be busying flirting with angels." Frankie narrowed her eyes at him and said teasingly" Are you sure you'll be in heaven?"

The whole room went silently until it was filled with 'Ohhs' and 'Man, you've just be owned!" Frankie laughed at the look on Moose's face then kissed his cheek in apology. A cheeky grin broke out on his face and the crew all had smirks on their faces. "Getting some love from your lady? I understand, man." Jason said as he fist pumped Moose. Moose smiled and said" Appreciate it." The whole room was then filled with various conversations between the crew as Frankie had gone into her own world.

"They…care about me. I knew they did but….I didn't think they'd go through the trouble with me." All of a sudden, a warm feeling filled her heart as another thought filled her head. "They're…part of my family…" Her eyes closed again, not in fright….but in happiness and calmness. "Hey, thanks guys. I mean it." Anala smiled softly and said" Aw, c'mere. We love you." Frankie leaned her head against Anala's shoulder as she heard Jackal sniff and say" We love you too, girl."

"I love you, guys. I really do." Frankie said, tears started to stream down her eyes as Grace and Kelly patted her knees. "Oh, it's getting too emotionally up here." Facundo said, wiping his eye with his shirt. "I hear ya." Martin said, patting his twin. Everyone in the room seemed to show some sign of emotion and it was one of those times you really feel part of a big family. Moose stroked Frankie's hair which rested on her next and said caringly" And I love you." Frankie lifter her head from Anala's shoulder to stare at the teen, shock and surprise evident in her green eyes. But her eyes softened and then said with the same tone of voice" I love you too, Moose." Moose smiled as Frankie leaned her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her. The whole crew turned away, smiling, trying to give some privacy to the couple until….

"Frankie, are you okay?" Shania shouted, running into the room and grasping the girl from Moose's arms. "Oh, my god you're alive! I've missed you!" Shany shouted loudly as she brought the girl closer to her, tears forming. Frankie was a bit taken back from what the girl had just done and had a look of confusion on her face. "Missed me? Wait….guys, how long was I out for?"

"2 days." Tommy said causally.

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Hey, so I just wanted to get through the whole emotional drama in Frankie because she had a lot bottled up as you can see. It may suck but I'm proud of it! So I hoped you enjoyed and things will definitely take off in the next chappie! LUKE'S COMING BACK! WHOOHOO!<p>

Bye!


End file.
